The present invention relates generally to the field of orthodontics, and more particularly to systems and methods of managing delivery of an orthodontic treatment plan using treatment guidelines, instructions and appointment planning tools customized to the individual patient being treated.
An objective of orthodontics is to move a patient's teeth to positions where function and/or aesthetics are optimized. Traditionally, appliances such as braces are applied to the patient's teeth by an orthodontist and the set of braces exerts continual force on the teeth and gradually urges them toward their intended positions. Over time and with a series of clinical visits and adjustments to the braces, the orthodontist eventually adjusts the appliances to move the teeth toward their final destination.
More recently, alternatives to conventional orthodontic treatment with traditional affixed appliances (e.g., braces) have become available. For example, systems including a series of preformed aligners have become commercially available from Align Technology, Inc., Santa Clara, Calif., under the tradename Invisalign® System. The Invisalign® System includes designing and/or fabricating multiple, and sometimes all, of the aligners to be worn by the patient before the aligners are administered to the patient and used to reposition the teeth (e.g., at the outset of treatment). Often, designing and planning a customized treatment for a patient makes use of computer-based 3-dimensional planning/design tools, such as ClinCheck® from Align Technology, Inc. The design of the aligners can rely on computer modeling of a series of planned successive tooth arrangements, and the individual aligners are designed to be worn over the teeth and elastically reposition the teeth to each of the planned tooth arrangements.
Recent advances in orthodontic treatment, including availability of the treatment systems discussed above, have made orthodontic treatment options available to a wide variety of patients and dental practitioners. Unfortunately, barriers to more wide-spread use of such treatment options still exist, thereby preventing both patients and dental practitioners from access to orthodontic treatment technology they desire. One such barrier includes more wide-spread use of orthodontic treatment technology to dental practitioners with limited experience in orthodontics. For example, many general dental practitioners with limited knowledge or exposure to orthodontics may be interested in learning orthodontic techniques and providing such treatment to patients, but may lack confidence in their abilities to effectively deliver treatment and/or achieve predictable outcomes. Accordingly, improved methods and techniques are needed for facilitating orthodontic practice among practitioners with limited experience in orthodontics and will enhance treatment options and improve efficacy in patients in need of such treatment.